Pieces of No Interest
by Cheshire Magic
Summary: Little pieces of the Marauder's and Lily's time at Hogwarts that have no significance.
1. Just Maybe

"Ah, Miss Evans, it would appear your feet are in my lake. If you wish to keep them there then you must pay the fee."

Silence. Lily looked up at the man in front of her. His shaggy black and grey eyes left most girls swooning. She scoffed at Sirius.

"What makes this your lake?" She demanded, keeping her feet right where they were. She always came out here when it was hot, she loved the Black Lake.

"Well isn't it obvious? This is the Black Lake, and I am the Sirius Black." He grinned cockily.

"Sirius! Come back here!" Remus came running up. He assessed the situation and sighed. He gave Lily an apologetic smile. "Sorry, he's not in a very good mood."

"Psh! Yes I am Moony! Don't lie to the girl! I am utterly fantastic. Nothing could bother me right now! I am invincible!"

Remus dragged away his dramatic friend. Lily could faintly here Remus scolding Sirius for leaving Peter and James stuck in some broom closet.

Lily smiled to herself. Maybe, just maybe if Potter and Black weren't such jerks, she might actually like the Marauders.

Just maybe though.


	2. The Language of Looks

Lily had fallen asleep in the common room. It was an absolutely brilliant situation. Grinning to himself James creeped up on his crush. He got close enough to touch her. He examined everything about her. The way her face was relaxed, and content. Her hair was arranged around her face like a piece of art. Her pink lips were slightly puckered. James wanted so badly to just lean down and-

"James!" The raven haired boy jumped and turned around to see Remus, hands on hips, looking at him. Defeated he walked away as Lily started to stir on the maroon couch.

He stopped in front of his friend. Glaring at him. Remus gave him that _look_. the look that said '_If you kissed her and she woke up she would castrate you and let you bleed to death._'

It was a very complicated look, but Moony had mastered it. Having to use whenever James was being an idiot.

James went upstairs grumbling about how motherly werewolves could be.

* * *

**I have a feeling Remus had a great many of looks for his friends.**

**Actually I just realized that I'm probably making him too controlling in these last two chappys.**

**I shall stop that...**


	3. Little Squabble

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeterrr!" Sirius groaned while laying on the floor. "Why must you be so meeeeeaan!" The boy in question shifted nervously.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Sirius."

"What I _mean_, is that you got a girlfriend and didn't tell us!" Sirius was sitting up now and staring at the boy. James and Sirius were sitting on their beds watching the little squabble, Remus munching on some chocolate and occasionally passing a piece to James.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" The blond boy squeaked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"_Puh_-lease. You bought her flowers."

"Her cat d-died."

"You held her hand."

"She said they were c-cold..."

"She kissed you!"

"On the ch-cheek. She said I was a very sweet f-friend."

Sirius stood up, a predatory smile on his face. "You like her though, _don't_ you?" Peter blushed bright red and fiddled with his pajama sleeve.

"Kinda." James and Sirius grinned, and Remus sent Peter a look that said '_Run while you can._', as the boys closed in on their smallest friend.

James put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't you worry Wormtail, we'll help you woo her."

Peter was so screwed.

* * *

**Yes James help Peter get the girl when you can't get yours *eye roll***

**Anyway more of Remus' Looks. Hehe.**


	4. Golf

"Where are you going?" James and Sirius turned around to see Lily Evans, hands on hips, glaring at them.

"Dumbledore's office. Wanna come?" James said smirking at his fiery crush.

"I have rounds Potter. Why do you need to see Dumbledore?" Sirius leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. This was going to take awhile with James flirting and Lily being... well Lily.

"Aw c'mon. Remus will cover it!" Lily scoffed at the boy and stormed off. She called out behind her.

"You better get to Dumbledore's office quick or Mrs. Norris will catch you." She turned the corner, and the two boys started walking again.

"Coast is clear." Sirius said.

"Padfoot all because they're under the cloak doesn't mean they can't see what's happening." James said pushing his friend. Remus and Peter pulled the cloak off them.

"Why are we the one's under the cloak?" Peter asked.

"Because we actually care if we get in trouble." Remus answered him.

"C'mon guys we're wasting time. Dumbledore's going to come back soon and we need to get their before him." Sirius scolded. The boys then ran towards their destination.

They hoped Dumbledore would enjoy his new miniature golf course in his office.

* * *

**Okay. I totally stole this idea from Parlé Pro.**

**It's in their vid: Marauders: Sexy and They Know It**

**They talk about building a mini golf course in Dumbledore's office *squee***

**I love Parlé! They're username on YouTube is JenxtheJinx if you're interested they're cosplays are really good and they do a whole bunch of different Fandoms. They have DA accounts too... Just so ya know...**


End file.
